For the purposes of connecting the first implant part to the second implant part, the connecting device comprises at least one connecting element which can be disposed in the connecting element receptacle of the first implant part. This first connecting element of the connecting device can, for example, cooperate with a second connecting element of the connecting device which is disposed or can be disposed on the second implant part for example.
An implant of this generic type is described in DE 20 2007 008 538 U1 and comprises a first implant part which defines a tibia plateau and partially comprises a connecting device and also comprises a second implant part in the form of a tibia shaft. The connecting device comprises a groove-shaped connecting element receptacle into which a first connecting element in the form of a nut can be inserted and then screwed to a second connecting element in the form of a threaded spindle which is arranged on the tibia shaft in order to connect the two implant parts with each other.
The object of the present invention is to provide an implant of the above generic type and also a knee joint endoprosthesis of the above generic type which is easier to handle.